Soaring, Flying, Gliding, Through the Moonlit Sky
by Sunlight Dreams
Summary: Rima is an average girl. Nagihiko is an average boy. Average, right? That's not so true. Rima and Nagi are actually people from other worlds, sent to destroy each other. Trouble is, neither of them remember anything.
1. Feelings

**Sun: Here's my first story. It's called...well, read the title. It's a Rimahiko, as you could probably tell from the summary, unless you're a complete idiot.**

**Amu: Sun, stop treating everybody so badly!**

**Sun: Hmmm? What do you mean? I'm speaking my mind. o.o**

**Amu: Don't call readers idiots, though! :|**

**Utau: She can call them whatever she wants, Amu.**

**Amu: But...**

**Sun: Yes, Utau. I agree with you! Now. For the disclaimer. NAGI-KUUUUN! **

**Nagihiko: Sun doesn't own anything but the words on the page, minna-san. *smiles***

**Chapter 1 of Soaring, Flying, Gliding, Through the Moonlit Sky**

Rima sat in the Royal Garden, staring into the sky. The calm blue annoyed her. She didn't exactly know why...it just..._did_.

Why couldn't the sky be red?

Again, Rima didn't know why, but the colour red attracted her. Because it was romantic? No. Rima didn't believe in love. She just...well, loved the colour red.

"And that's all for today's meeting! Hm? Mashiro-san?" Tadase looked over from where he was shuffling papers. His ruby eyes stared at her, his gaze making her blush a little. She hated being stared at. Especially by...

"Rima-chan? Is something wrong?" Nagihiko smiled. Yes, Nagihiko. Those oh-so-charming eyes...That beautiful smile...He was just too perfect. Angelic, even. And Rima hated angels.

"I'm fine!" she snapped at him, breaking the connection between their eyes. She shivered a little bit. He always made her uneasy.

"Riiimaaa!" Kusukusu darted in front of the girl's face, smiling. "Are you gonna tell them about your other egg yet?"

Rima smacked her head against the desk. "Kusukusu...you just did," she glared at her chara.

"Ehhh?" Amu stood up, eyes wide. "Rima, you have another egg?" She looked at her charas, who nodded.

"We thought we sensed something..." Ran began.

"But we dismissed it as nothing. Has she hatched yet, desu?" Suu floated up to Rima, green eyes sparkling.

Kusukusu shook her head. "I've tried to get her out, but she just...won't! She's so antisocial!"

"Antisocial? Moi?!" A tiny voice rang around them. "I am merely not showing myself in front of a bunch of unperfect people!"

Rima looked own at her bag, where a tiny crack in the white and gold egg was shown. Yes, white and gold. The egg was pure white with a small halo on it...but as Rima said before, she hated angels. So why would her egg have a halo on it?

"That's a coincidence..." Nagihiko looked puzzled. "Because I have a new one, too!"

"Ehhh?!" Amu's eyes were even wider than before. "TWO charas?"

_Three..._Rima thought to herself. However, she kept these thoughts quiet as she continued to avoid looking at the others, her eyes fixed on the egg.

"Yep! I'm born from Nagi's desire to be something he could never be!" A small devil darted up. "Hey, everyone! You...all...look...really, really pathetic, to be honest!"

The chara had dark brown hair with a black streak. He had light green eyes, with flecks of gold. He had a devil's wings, tail, and horns. He wore a black suit with a red tie.

"Pathetic? Aku, be nice!" scolded Nagihiko, glaring at the chara. Aku shrugged.

"Whaaaat? Nagi, you know it's true! You need to become me, not the other 2 strange things you call charas! I don't get how you call them charas. They're too weird!" Aku stuck his tongue out at Rizumu.

"Two more...? Uh...Aku, was it? Nagi only has 2 charas, not 3!" laughed Amu nervously. "Yaya, what do you think about Aku?"

Yaya frowned. "Yaya hates Aku!!"

Amu gulped. She clearly thought the same way. "Tadase-kun?"

"He's....very...interesting, isn't he?" Tadase looked unsure of what to call the chara.

"R-rima? What about you?" Rima looked at Amu as Amu spoke to her.

"I like him," she decided. "He's cool."

The guardians stared at Rima for a second, before Aku floated up to the girl. "You look like a real devil, girl! You're...actually pretty evil, in a good way!"

"How can somebody be evil in a good way?" Amu asked Tadase, who shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

Rima blinked. "Uh...thanks...I guess?" she shrugged. "Nagi, you want to be a DEVIL? But you're too angelic for that!"

Nagi shrugged. "I woke up, and found a chara insulting Rizumu. He calls himself Aku, and he says he's my chara. I don't know what to think of him. Also, since when do you call me Nagi, Rima?" he asked with a teasing look in his eyes.

"I...I don't, Nagihiko," Rima scoffed. "It's Nagihiko, and nothing else. Enemies don't call each other by nicknames!"

"Enemies, hmmm?" Nagihiko murmured, putting his head in his chin,gazing at her.

"Yes, enemies! Now leave me alone!" Rima snapped. "I gotta go. Bye."

With that, she was gone.

__

"GRRR! I HATE Nagihiko and his stupid perfection! His chara's how everybody should be, I swear!" Rima paced back and forth in her room.

"Rima? Calm dooooown!" Kusukusu side-by-side with her owner, eyes worried. "I mean, it's not as if you secretly have a teensy-weensy-"

"KUSUKUSU!" Rima warned, glaring at the small clown, who whimpered, and ducked back into her egg.

"Hey! Other egg-chara-thing! Hatch already!" complained Rima, picking up her other egg, and shaking it a little.

"Why should I?" the voice from earlier came out again, sounding like little bells. "Not when you're being so mean to my sister!"

"Hmph." Rima turned away, and picked up Kusukusu's egg. "Look, I'm sorry. But please, please, PLEASE, NEVER mention what I feel towards him!"

Kusukusu smiled a little, and came out to hug her bearer. "No more yelling, 'kay?" she grinned, and made a funny face.

Rima smiled, and nodded. "No more yelling," she agreed.

"Finally!" the voice laughed, then silenced. "But I'm not coming out yeeeet~"

Rima groaned. "Why not?" she asked. "Please hatch?"

"I'll hatch when you find what was lost," the voice said quietly. "Until then...bye!"

Rima blinked, and picked up the egg. The crack had vanished.

Sighing, she placed the egg back in her bag, and lay on her bed, drifting off to sleep.

–

"Nagihiko. Your posture is not correct when you dance!" Nagihiko's mother scolded him again, and Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm sorry, mother," he told her. "Once more?"

His mother shook her head. "No. You need to rest tonight. You look like you're off in space. Thinking of a girl?" she winked at her son.

Nagihiko blushed. "N-no!" True, he had been thinking of Rima a LITTLE...but not during practice!

"This is booooring!" Aku complained. "Nagi, can we do something fun?"

"What do you mean, this is BORING?!" Temari's eyes flashed. "And just who are you? Calling dance BORING?!"

"She's gonna snap soon, bro. Chill out!" Rizumu warned Aku, but he didn't listen.

"Whaaat? Nagi should be thinking about being more evil, like ME!" Aku smirked. "Not on some stupid hobby!"

Nagihiko looked at his charas. "Stop fighting, guys!" he told them. "Aku, dancing is not stupid. Rizumu, don't get involved. Temari, calm down!"

"Calm...down....You. Want. Me. To. Calm. DOWN?!?!" Temari shrieked, pulling a naginata out of nowhere. "DIE, AKU!" she threw herself at Aku, who easily dodged.

"Hah! Two can play that game, Sugar!" Aku taunted, bringing up two whips.

Temari and Aku continued fighting, with Rizumu laughing. Nagihiko, however, was not amused.

"Aku...Temari..." his aura was dark. "Calm...down...now..."

Temari snapped out of her change. "Ah! Sorry, Nagi..." she began to back away slowly, followed by Rizumu. Aku, however, had a huge grin on his face.

"Nagi! You're amazing! Having that evil aura already?!" Aku flew around Nagi's head excitedly, and Nagihiko sighed.

"Whatever," he said quietly. "Look, Aku, stop making fun of everyone else, okay?"

"I don't make fun of EVERYONE!" Aku protested. "That Rima girl! She's awesome! Real evil, I can see!"

Nagihiko laughed a little, but shook his head. "She only acts that way, Aku. She hates me any-"

"You should ask her out!" Aku grinned.

Nagihiko froze. "WHAAAAT?" His cheeks had begun to turn red, and Temari and Rizumu laughed.

"Wow! You can make him blush within a day of knowing him? We STILL can't make him blush!" Temari smiled at Aku. "Well, we've made him blush once..."

Rizumu nodded. "Yeah, after we teased him about Rimaaaa!"

Nagihiko glared at his charas. "Shut up!" he growled.

"He got aaaaangry!" taunted Rizumu, and the three flew to their eggs.

"Now I know how Amu feels," Nagihiko thought, sighed, and went to bed.

**Sun: Okay, that was....pathetic. Maybe tonight, with the new episode, it'll give me inspiration!**

**Utau: By the way, what are the other pairings in this story?**

**Sun: Well, the main couple is Rima and Nagi, of course. Then there comes you and Kuukai-**

**Utau: WHAAAAT?!!?!?!**

**Sun: Suck it up. And there's also Amuto and Kaiya.**

**Utau: …..**

**Amu: Me...and Ikutooo?!?!**

**Ikuto: Hah, isn't that great, Amu?**

**Sun: Shut up guys. Anyway, please review! The green button has the embryo! **

**Kiseki: The embryo?! Where?!**

**Sun: ...Anyway, again, reviewreviewreview!!! Bye!**


	2. Wings

**Sun: Chapter 2. Read it. Now.**

**Amu: Now, now, Sun...**

**Sun: What? I want people to read my story!**

**Amu: Yeah, well...oh, nevermind! Just...oh, forget it!**

**Sun: Thank you to WantingFreedom, tennie-chan09, and xXMotchiXx! For all your questions, tennie-chan, the answers shall be revealed in time. And no, Rima doesn't like Tadase. She just doesn't like being stared at. Okay? ^_^**

**Amu: Sun owns nothing but the words below. Okay? She also owns your mind....not.**

**Sun: If I owned people's minds, they would all watch Shugo Chara, murder the new 3 girls in Party, and review on my story! Isn't that amazing?**

**Amu: ...J-just write already, Sun...**

**Chapter 2: Wings**

Rima dreamed that night.

Feathers tumbled around her like snow, softly drifting to the ground. Water lay around her, completely still.

Rima's eyes were wide. "Where am I...?" she murmured. Her golden eyes were sparkling, with fear. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be at home, with her charas, and her family....her friends...

...Nagihiko.

She hated to admit it, but he was very important to her, in a way. They were rivals for Amu's friendship, she reminded herself constantly, but something just...drew her to him. Like she had to get closer to him, slowly. But then there came the feeling of hatred when she looked into his eyes, sparkling with innocence.

Sometimes...her deepest darkest secret would be reborn in her mind. Rima shuddered at the thought of her evil secret.

Sometimes, Rima felt the urge to kill Nagihiko. Like she was a step away from stabbing him. However, these feelings would pass quickly, and Rima was always horrified of herself afterwards.

It wasn't as if she hated him with all her heart, no. It was that she felt as if she had to kill him, had to hate him. Like it was her duty.

Her sole purpose on earth.

What Rima didn't know, however, was that it was.

–

Nagihiko dreamed that night.

He was in a pitch black land, with lakes and rivers of scarlet blood. The scales of dragon wings lay, like a sort of path, in front of him.

He only felt as if he had to follow.

As he walked, he could feel the scorching glares of red eyes surrounding him, with wheezing voices, whispering into the breeze.

"_Intruder...intruder!" _They seemed to shriek, and Nagihiko was afraid. There was no light in this place, only the faint glow of red from haunting eyes.

Nagihiko had heard many voices in his life. Not only of mankind, though. Sometimes, he would hear voices, soothing him, comforting him. They called him his prince, with the Holy Light of Heaven within him.

Nagihiko never understood what that meant. "Holy Light"? He wasn't religious, or anything, so why would he have it?

These voices didn't always speak good, kind thoughts to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko had a secret. Something he could never tell a soul. Not even Temari or Rizumu. Aku, too.

Whenever Nagihiko was with Rima, he would hear the voices.

"_KILL THE GIRL!"_ they would shriek. _"Kill the girl and come back to us!"_

Most people would call him insane. Wait, he took that back. ALL people would call him insane. I mean, he heard voices in his mind commanding him to kill the girl he sort of liked and come back to them! Who wouldn't find that weird.

"Nagihiko!" A strong voice interrupted Nagihiko's thoughts. "You are in the wrong world! Nagihiko, show this world the light! The Holy Light, of the son born of Angels!"

Nagihiko looked frantically around him, as his body began to glow. He closed his eyes slowly, and felt something spread behind him, and his body start to rise off the ground.

He could hear the shriek of the creatures of darkness. He could hear their hurried footsteps, eager to report to their king that there was something there.

Nagihko opened his eyes a little, and instantly regretted it.

All around him lay dead things. Animals, people, plants. All dead, and the sky was stained red with their blood, like the "water".

However, that was not what shocked Nagihiko most. What shocked him most was that he had WINGS.

"_Do you remember now?"_ There was a chorus of voices, with one feminine one ringing out most of all. _"Do you remember your purpose?"_

Nagihiko's eyes were shut tightly again as he nodded. "I...remember...everything. My name...My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I am not a human. I am an angel. The Prince of Angels, sent to Earth to destroy...To destroy the Princess of Devils....however, I do not know her face, of anything," Nagihiko finished in despair. "How am I to complete my mission?"

The voices changed into laughter, and the one voice returned. "Open your eyes, Nagihiko. Wake up, and let your wings guide the way!"

Nagihiko nodded, and opened his eyes, returning to earth.

–

Rima glared at every little thing she saw. What was this place? Too angelic. Too kind. She didn't like it.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Let me out of here!" she screamed, but it was no use.

"_Rima...don't rely on others to help you...just...take flight!" _A cold, horrid voice rang clearly in Rima's mind.

Rima smiled, her face a little evil. "Yes," she said. "I remember now. I'm Rima. A Princess of all evil. A Princess of Devils. And I have been sent to another world to rid the many lands of the Prince of Angels," she grinned. "And I WILL remember my past. And the face of the one I must destroy!"

With that, she glowed red, and spread her devil wings.

And all of the world around her screamed. Rima, however, merely laughed, and laughed and laughed until she awoke.

–

Nagihiko pulled on his school uniform, his thoughts still on the dream he had the previous night. An angel...but it was just a dream, right? Yeah, just a dream....

He shook the thought from his mind, and continued getting ready for school.

–

Rima was sitting in a daze, staring right past Nagihiko, fantasy occupying her thoughts. She had come to a conclusion that the dream she had could never be real, and that she was imagining things. However, whenever she tried to go near her egg, it rolled away quickly.

Strange...

Shaking her head, she laughed a little, and pulled on her skirt.

–

"Aku? What's wrong? You seem strange today," Nagi blinked as he looked at his chara, who looked away.

"I...just leave me alone, okay!" he glared at Nagihiko, who was taken aback. Why was his chara acting like this?

"Rizumuuuu! Wait!" Temari called for Rizumu, who came to a halt.

"What is is, Tema-chan?" he whined, rolling his eyes.

Temari leaned in and whispered something in Rizumu's ear, and Rizumu blushed. "Hey! I do NOT like Ku- I mean, I don't like anybody!"

Nagihiko laughed at his chara's romance, then closed the door slowly. "Bye, Temari!" Rizumu and Aku chimed, and Nagihiko waved slightly, before turning to the direction of his school, and walking, a certain blond on his mind this time...

When he got to school, he found Amu and Tadase waiting for him. Amu smiled at him, and Tadase dipped his head.

"Where are Rima-chan and Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko asked, curious.

"Royal Garden, waiting for us. Come oooon!" Amu tugged at Nagihiko's hand, pulling him with her.

–

"No! Nagihiko is NOT cute, Yaya! He is the ugliest person in the world!" Rima was wailing, trying to ignore Yaya.

"Well, I'm saying you two would be cute TOGETHER!" Yaya winked. "Since you're aaaaall alone! Amu-chi has Ikuto. Tadase has...well, nobody, but he doesn't matter, right? Kuukai has Utau-chan! I have Kairi! When are you gonna get a boyfriend, Rima-tan?"

Rima blushed like mad. "NEVER!" she replied quickly, and stormed away, throwing the door to the Royal Garden, and running right into....

If you guessed Nagihiko, you were right! Your prize? NOTHING!

Rima blushed like crazy as she landed on top of him...her face inching closer to his...her lips brushing his...

"AAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, and stood up again, ignoring the pain she was feeling in her back.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!_

Do WHAT?

_KILL. HIM!_

No! Why would she kill him?

_It is your reason for living...kill him! Kill him! Kill hiiiim!_

Rima closed her eyes. "No," she said aloud. "I won't kill him. I won't, because he's dear to me!"

She opened her eyes slowly, to see an astounded Nagihiko, staring right at her.

Their eyes met, and Rima couldn't look away. It was like she was the south pole of one magnet, and Nagihiko the north pole of another. She was drawn to his gaze, however much she was blushing.

"I...I'm glad you don't want to kill me, Rima-chan... But..I'm...dear...to...you?" Nagihiko said quietly. "I...I'm glad! B-because you're dear to me, Rima-chan! We're friends now, right? No more enemies!"

Rima stood, and looked at the ground, breaking free. She contemplated what he had said, before making her descision.

"No," she said coldly. "We'll never be friends, Nagihiko! Enemies. We're enemies, and we'll always be!"

With that, she ran.

Nagihiko could do nothing but stare.

He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He had unlocked them, brought them out from his hiding place.

He had just figured it out...He loved her. He was in love with a girl named Rima. Rima Mashiro.

And he would do anything to make her accept his feelings.

He swore that. He swore....

He swore on the very fact that he was an angel.

**Sun: Like it? You'd better have!**

**Amu: SUUUUN! Be quiet!**

**Sun: ...No...Anyway, the green button below contains magical cookies! When you eat them, you'll gain powers! And who doesn't want magic powers?**

**Amu: S-sun-chan....**

**Sun: What is it, Amu? *Being all cheerful again***

**Amu: N-nothing...well...anyway, please review! And read the next chapter! :)**


End file.
